Traumerei
by Phavorable
Summary: Guys like him are hiding something. You don't know what, but it just attracts you more." Persona 3/P3P events, Shinjiro Aragaki x OC.
1. Feel Good Drag

I blinked.

It happened to quick.

"You're moving." "You're going to Gekkoukan High School." "There's 25 hours a day." "You need an evoker." "Live with us."

I'm not able to comprehend half of the things I do during the day - marijuana induced or not. I guess one of the reasons why I moved and am going to this school is because of being under the influence -- one reason down.

Okay, so just don't do drugs. 25 hours in a day is next.

The dark hour; a time that exists between midnight. Only certain people can experience it, and only 'special' people have a Persona to fight the creatures in the extra hour. That goes to the evoker.

It's a gun, but it doesn't shoot bullets. You shoot yourself in the head with it, and out goes your persona. You have the option of having a cool catch phrase like "Let me handle this!" -- That's a favorite of Akihiko, a team mate.

Or a friend. Team mates are friends, seeing as they save your ass during late night expeditions.

I blinked again. I need to get focused. It's only been two weeks since everything hit me, and I was probably already failing freshmen year.

I wrote down the date on the test in front of me. 20/3/07. We're off to a good start. Name - Marcelle Pierce. Good.

1) What are the names of the chambers located in the heart? How many valves are in each chamber?

Not so good. Who even learns this in science?

I looked to my left. There was the team mate slash friend - Akihiko - smoothly moving his pen across the page. Of course he would get this perfectly.

I looked to my right. Shinjiro only wrote his name on the top line. His eyes were staring hard at the page, but I wasn't sure if he was concentrating or not. His pen moved, circling C.

Right, why didn't I think of circling the most common letter?

* * *

"It was hard." I said with a shrug, getting out of the seat. "I studied, too. I'm sure my test will be okay in the long run, though."

"Staying positive?" Akihiko asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, always one to be cocky. "It was easy, Marcelle. Most of the answers were 'C', anyway."

"Then I did good." I grinned, turning my head to Shinjiro. "How about you?"

He sighed, slowly getting out of his seat. "How do you think?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

"If what Aki is said is true, then I did okay." He replied simply, giving a light shrug.

Talking to Shinjiro was...difficult. Though once a conversation was in motion, it was okay. But starting took every ounce of energy you had out of you, and put into a one liner that was hoped to be enough to talk to him.

It was quiet for a few moments. I guess mine didn't work, but it's worth trying again.

"Well, I don't have soccer practice today. You guys wanna get ramen?"

"I can't." Akihiko sighed, "I have boxing."

"Shinji?" I turned toward him, using the puppy dog look to the fullest extent. It has to work, it never not works.

"Tch. Don't give me that look." I didn't stop though, and eventually he gave a sigh. "I was going to go anyway. Idiot."

I grinned, strapping the purse that held my books around my shoulder. "Great. Let's go."

* * *

"So, it was totally just a random thing." I explained after swallowing what was in my mouth. "But I guess it's okay, or else I wouldn't have you or Akihiko or Mitsuru to understand where I'm coming from."

"But you don't do good in school right now. How did you get a scholarship here?" Shinjiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did good back home. I'm doing okay now, but I'm still going through withdraw I think. It would explain why I can't focus on anything."

"Well, you're from what, New York? Aren't New York girls never focused?"

My eyes narrowed. "No. I'm not the regular Manhattan girl who gets drunk every night. I knew when to party, and when to study. I can't believe you actually said that."

He shrugged. "I was just saying the stereotype. Don't be quick to jump at my throat."

"Do you ever not kill the mood?" I asked, pushing the empty bowl to my right. "Honestly, Shinjiro."

He produced a laugh without humor. "Do you ever not talk shit?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so monotone all the time. Be an actual human."

"Stop being so emotional. You're pissed 'cause of what I said. It wasn't even bad."

I rolled my green eyes. "Whatever, Shinjiro. I'm leaving. Go have fun listening to The Cure or something depressing while eating ramen. I'm going to go have a life."

"Right, 'cause people want to be with you." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"We get into fights a lot. It happens." I told Mitsuru assuringly. "Relax. The team won't be split."

She was still uneasy, keeping her eyes fixated on the carpet. "I don't want there to be any unnecessary conflicts."

"In all honesty, Mitsuru, Shinjiro is actually one of the best guy friends I've had. Since we're both hard headed, we'll fight a lot. It's what friends do." I sheepishly admitted, letting out a sigh. "But for your sake, I'll try my best to change."

She gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Pierce."


	2. Say This Sooner

We were wide awake at 3:30 in the morning. It was so long past the dark hour, but we were wide awake on the dorm couches watching Emeril on the Food Network.

It was my request, but I couldn't help but notice how much Shinjiro got into it. So, needless to say, we've been watching a guy cook for the last 4 hours. I didn't mind it though, I've come to embrace the yawns.

During the Dark Hour our plans changed for a few; we resorted to twenty questions. I now know that Shinjiro Aragaki absolutely loathes cats, but would kill for a dog.

I yawned once more, and saw Shinjiro roll his eyes. "Go to sleep, Marci. You'll be dead tomorrow."

I shook my head, readjusting my dark auburn hair so it wouldn't be in my eyes. "No. I'm fine." Marci, right. He was completely comfortable around me and called me Marci. Right, we were friend zoned.

"Don't give me that shit. I won't save your ass when Mitsuru asks why you skipped student council."

"She's only a member, so she shouldn't give me shit anyway."

"I'd still be doing you a favor."

"Doing me a favor would be getting me past level twenty on Immortal Sin." I said with a sigh, switching my eyes to him. "So, thanks but no thanks. I'm staying up."

"Well I'm going to sleep." He sharply replied, getting off of the red couch. "So have fun by yourself."

My eyes switched back to the television. "Are you actually trying to get me to sleep that way? Stupid."

"You assume I actually care about you that much." He headed up towards the stairs. Once he got to mid section, he stopped and turned his head. "And you call me stupid."

So I was left alone in the dark, listening to Emeril yell 'Shabam!' while my mouth was still wide open in shock from what I had heard.

* * *

"Play goalie, Marcelle!" The couch shouted from across the field.

I sighed, running to the south goal. I wasn't in the mood for this. Goalie was for those who had good hand eye coordination. Though Tartarus somewhat helped with that, I was no where good enough to play goalie for practice. I was good for stealing the ball and kicking the shit out of it, not for blocking.

"Pierce, watch!" By the time I reached the right position, I had to jump to get a soccer ball from entering. I barely hit it with my fingertips, but it still landed a distance away from the goal.

"Good one, Marci." My friend, Sarah said once she reached me. "Sorry about the whole goalie thing. I'm just exhausted lately."

You're exhausted? I fight shadows for a living, Sarah. Try doing that on top of soccer and student council. "It's fine. I need a challenge anyway." I lied, kicking the ball back to the other end.

She nodded. "Is that why you're hanging out with that Shinjiro kid so much?"

I raised an eyebrow. "W...what?"

Sarah just grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "I saw you guys get ramen the other day. Relax, it was just a joke."

Shinjiro...yeah, he was a challenge. But on a romantic level? I never have time to date. I have to keep my academics up to stay on the soccer team, and being on the soccer team means I have to practice to be good. Then, there's fighting shadows at Dark Hour, and worrying about not dying. Dating was the least of my worries.

But still... Talking to Shinjiro was a hard, hard challenge. If you didn't say the right thing, a conversation wouldn't happen at all. And due to our personalities, we fought a lot.

I didn't mind the challenge though, because talking to Shinjiro was...nice, to say the least.

Ugh, god dammit. If I couldn't focus on soccer before, I sure as hell won't be able to now.

* * *

"We need to make a compromise." I said to Shinjiro when I walked into the door. "Mitsuru hates the bickering."

"I thought you were all 'fuck the system'?" He mused, imitating my voice.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the problem. Stop being snarky, and I'll stop being snarky. Deal?"

His eyes met mine, giving me a look that pretty much just said are-you-stupid-this-won't-work. The funny part was it had to work. If it didn't, I had no doubt MItsuru would 'execute' us. Or suspend us both from going to Dark Hour for a time, and neither one of us wanted to miss a fight.

I kept my gaze on his. I couldn't lose this argument.

"There are times when we will fight." He spoke, crossing his arms around his chest. "You can't promise to be peaceful all the time."

"I didn't. I promised we wouldn't kill each other."

He sighed, but nodded. "I'll have to live with that, then."

I gave a smile. This is how it's supposed to be anyway, right? "Thanks, Shinji."


	3. Fireflies

"EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A MASTER, EVERYBODY WANTS TO SHOW THEIR SKIIIIILLLLL!"

Sundays. For some odd reason, the majority of people love them. Their the days you stop wearing your school uniform and stop cramming in studies to have a day of peace.

I hated them, but yet here I was; in my room, getting ready to go out and singing Pokemon's season three theme song.

"EVERYBODY WANTS TO GET THEIR FASTERRR! EVERYBODY WANTS TO MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE TOP OF THE HILLLLL!"

In truth, I haven't watched pokemon in God knows how long, but my explanation for singing the all to catchy theme song was simple. Sunday - cartoon day. What do they play non-stop on cartoon day? Pokemon. So, while scrunching my hair I was singing along with the theme song. Nothing out of the normal.

"Marci, what the hell are you doing?" Shinjiro yelled from outside my door, jiggling on the door handle.

I rolled my eyes, getting up from my chair to unlock my door. I opened it up, raising an eyebrow. "And what if I was getting changed and forgot to lock my door? Who would have to patch up that awkward situation?"

"Tch. Just hurry up, I want to leave already."

My eyes rolled once more, but I grabbed my cell phone from my desk real quick, then pushed past Shinjiro, closing the door behind me. "For someone who didn't want to see Resident Evil, you sure are being hasty."

"I want to get it over with." He said simply, beginning the walk to the first floor.

I mentally punched myself about fifty times. Getting closer to Shinjiro would be the most exhausting challenge I have ever faced, but I guess I would be lying if I said I wasn't ready for it.

Wait, ready for it? Oh god. I wasn't an eleven year old girl who was obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. Dating was out of line; having a stupid crush was out of line.

Dammit, I'm so grateful right now that Shinjiro didn't look like Joe Jonas.

* * *

"I think if there was a zombie invasion, I'd kill myself." I said with a shrug. "I mean, I get I have Cosmos to protect me, but honestly, how long could I go?"

"You'd give up on yourself that quick?" Shinjiro asked, holding the door open for me as we walked out of Port Island's movie theatre.

"Well, it really depends. Say it was just you and me, we'd be screwed because no one would be able to heal. But if it was me and Mitsuru, or you and Akihiko, it would be okay. If it was all four of us, that would be okay too, but somehow we would split up and one of us would turn into a zombie."

"I don't get the way you think." He replied back with. "Obviously, if Aki or Kirijo stocked up on magic supplies or some shit, we'd be okay. Turning into a zombie would never happen."

"It would eventually. Or we'd all get depression and kill ourselves no matter what."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, what actually goes through your thought process?"

"What goes through yours?" I retaliated with a grin. "You were on the same track as me just now."

He sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat for a few moments. "Whatever. Are you hungry?"

Obviously. You cheaped out on our pseudo date and didn't get popcorn. I deliberately skipped out on my breakfast of a granola bar just because I thought you were going to get popcorn and maybe some candy. "Yeah."

"Wanna go to that new beef bowl place?"

* * *

"Shut up, Marci. Let me pay." Shinjiro argued, trying to grab the check that I held tightly in my hands.

"We're in modern day society, Shinjiro. Let me do it." I argued back, turning around on the chair to block him.

The bill was so cheap; a mere 20 dollars. But for some reason, neither one of us wanted to split it, or let the other pay for it. No; instead for the last ten minutes we've been fighting, using lame-ass fifth grade insults to make the other admit defeat and hand up the bill. Like the argument we had two days ago, there was no way I could lose this.

"You're acting stupid. Just let me pay." He said with a sigh, now leaning over the table to try to reach the small black book.

"You do realize that by calling me stupid, I'm really just wishing I never went out with you today, right?" I snapped, shooting him a look before I placed a twenty in the book. "Use your thick head, Shinjiro."

For once, he was the one who rolled his dark eyes. "Use your own advice, Marci."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Exactly." He replied, leaning back on his chair. "My point is, if you wanna leave so bad, then go ahead. No ones stoppin' you."

I placed the book on the table, then looked from the door to him several times. I wasn't in the mood to leave...at all. But by how he was acting, it seemed like the best option. I wasn't going to just sit in my seat and take his constant insults.

I guess it was fair though. I've been calling him an idiotic manic depressive loner ever since I've known him.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Shinjiro, why are you even here?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One I want to know, obviously."

He hesitated, switching his gaze to the floor. I didn't like that. I shouldn't have asked, but I never think my words through. I must love setting myself up for disappointment. He sighed after a while. "I'unno. I guess...you don't really bother me. You aren't always tellin' me what to do like Aki, but uh..shit." He stopped once again, keeping his eyes on the carpeting. "You get what I'm saying."

I smiled lightly, getting up from the table. "I was just here because no one else wanted to see Resident Evil."

At those words he smiled, also getting up. "You aren't very good at lying."

* * *

2:09 A.M read the bright, bold electronic letters from my alarm clock. I sighed, sitting on my bed. I guess that's why people do their homework as soon as school is over. Doing it after your shower at 10:30 P.M just wasn't good idea, especially with excelled English.

Before crashing down onto my pillow, I reached over onto my nightstand to set the alarm for 6 in the morning. But before my fingers could touch the dial, I was met with rough paper.

I raised an eyebrow, bringing it closer to my eyes.

Twenty dollars.

I groaned. Thanks, Joe Jonas. Thanks a lot.


	4. In the end

"Guys like him are hiding something. You don't know what, but it just attracts you more."

I was not in the mood for this little...talk that Sarah had initiated at Wild Duck Burger. I was perfectly content listening to Lotus Juice during the walk to the monorail, but no. Sarah had to death grip my arm and drag me the opposite way to go the restaurant with soggy fries and greasy burgers.

"Sarah.."

"No, Marcelle. I hear rumors about him! Okay, I heard he smokes. Smokes!"

"So?" I asked with a small laughed. "Sarah, I used to smoke."

"Exactly. Meaning, he isn't good for you!" She was practically shouting, and I slid down in my seat more to avoid second hand embarrassment. God, what did I do to deserve this little talk...

"He doesn't have a job!"

"No one does right now, have you seen the economy?"

"His grades are mediocre!"

I rolled my eyes, sitting up from my seat. "I don't even like him. He's just a really good friend, okay? So please, just...stop the lecture."

She knit her light eyebrows together, most likely contemplating what to come back with. As much as I loved Sarah and her crazy, practically neurotic personality, I couldn't stand when she got like this. I know how to live my life, and I don't need her telling me how my non existing love life should go. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sarah." I said between my teeth. "I don't have time to date."

She sighed, but nodded once and sipped her drink before she talked. "My bad, my bad. Changing topics - are you going to do Mr. Edogawa's magic homework?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's easy." Don't worry, Sarah. He's probably the only class I will ace - I learn about magic involuntarily every day at 0:00 A.M.

"You don't get Algebra two, but you get magic. Just... wow."

* * *

"I think I need to get some distance from Sarah." I told Shinjiro, "She's my best friend, but I'm not the type of person who likes being told what to do."

He let out a small laugh. "You tell people what to do all the time. Never knew you could be a hypocrite."

"When do I ever tell you what to do?"

"You told me to shut up three minutes ago." He pointed out, raising a dark eyebrow. Right, he was trying to be nice and asked how my day went, and I told him to shut up.

"That wasn't life advice, though." I sighed, taking a seat next to him on the red couch. "Life advice would be to stop skipping lunch to go get ramen. I get that it tastes better and everything, but lets get real."

My focus was on the random comedy show that was playing, but I could see him rolling his eyes. "Wanna hear my life advice to you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Not one bit."

Shinjiro shrugged, then got off of the couch and stretched his arms behind his head before he spoke. "See, like I said before. I didn't know you could be such a hypocrite."

"I wasn't being a hypocrite. My life advice was sarcastic, yours was probably going to be snarky and uncalled for." When did I turn into super bitch? It was like I had no control over my vocal box at the moment.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll be back before Dark Hour." He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and walked towards the door, and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Where are you going?" I asked, also getting up.

"Why? You ain't goin'."

I smiled, walking over towards him and opened the door. "I didn't want to, but now I'm kind of curious."

"You're a pain in the ass, Marci." He muttered, walking past me to go outside.

* * *

The monorail ride was long, seeing as whenever I would try to talk to Shinjiro he would just grunt a response.

'Nice weather, right?'

'Hmph.'

'I kinda wanna see Ratatouille.'

'Hmph.'

'Are you aware that you're currently making me sleepless and I now refer to you as Joe Jonas?'

'Hmph.'

Well, I'm sure if I actually said the last sentence I would get a 'what?!' rather then a grunt. But at least it would've got him talking.

In his perspective, I could see where I was being an annoying bitch, but... god dammit. I don't know how much longer I could keep lying to my friends that I had no attraction to Shinjiro.

By even having a kindergarten crush on Shinjiro, I would go against everything I set myself up for. I'm in student council, I have soccer, the Dark Hour, and I'm about to look into the dance team. I promised myself I wouldn't fall behind like I did in the states and finally make honor roll again. If I keep acting how I am now, I'll be getting 5 hours of sleep a week and not bothering to do my homework. I don't want to let myself down, and not to mention I'm sure Mitsuru wouldn't think twice about executing me if my grades were below a C.

But, I'm a teenager. I have angst. A part of me just wants to go against everything and fall head over heels for this boy. Just...screw everything; I kind of want to prove to myself that I can date, that I can keep it up. I'm only human, I'm going to make mistakes, so why not take the risk?

Soccer team... they needed me. I was the only one who could switch positions and still know what the hell was going on. Student council was no biggie, seeing as they told me to come whenever I can. The dance team I have yet to join, and Dark Hour was just... the Dark Hour. The only way I can screw that up is if I die.

My options were so damn clear, but all I did was shoot a glance at Shinjiro. Why, of all times in my fucking life, can't I verbalize words correctly?

* * *

"The mall, really?" I asked, crossing my arms around my chest as we walked inside the mall. What's your point of interest here?"

He shrugged. "Well, once you invited yourself to go on the trip, I decided to see the owner of the Ramen shop later."

"Why were you gonna see him in the first place?"

"I need a job." He said with a simple shrug. Oh god, if Sarah was here...

I nodded, biting back a smile. "So what are you here for now? Arcade games?"

"Right," he snorted, "Because I'm one to waste my days playing Horror House until midnight."

"So what are you here for then?" An annoyed laugh escaped my lips, and once that was out I firmly pressed them together to avoid any unnecessary argument.

"There's this place, Be Blue V." He explained simply, walking towards the shop with bright blue letters. "I heard they sell all this shit that could be helpful for the Dark Hour. Aki and I have been meaning to go, but we've been side tracked lately."

Why would he be side tracked? I get Akihiko has boxing and all those annoying girls, but... "Do the owners know about the Dark Hour?"

He shrugged. "No idea, so until we know for sure try not to talk to much."

Well, don't I know how to pick 'em.

* * *

Be Blue V proved absolutely great, and you know, once we have 20,000 yen to spare we'll definitely be going back.

As soon as we got back to the dorm, Mitsuru's high voice reminded us that we shouldn't be out so late, that mid-terms are going to be next week. We both sighed, trudging back to our rooms for the night to shove our noses in our notebooks. Or, well, I was anyway. Shinjiro would probably just go to sleep.

Shinjiro this, Shinjiro that. Seriously, what was I, 10? Who even cared if he studies or not? It was his ass failing, not mine.

Right, because I 'liked' him. I might as well get the cliche movie and ice cream ready.

* * *

**note;** hey guys~ sorry this took long, I'm getting sick and this chapter was just... weird for me. Honestly, I'd rather just write about how the OC and Shinji are already dating and she just remembers flashbacks here and there. Butttt, whatever. This is already on a roll, and it's too late to go back. :D

But, yeah. It seems like I write so much, but in reality I'm only getting about 1,000-2,000 words a chapter, and to me that isn't good enough, so I'm sorry for them being short. :/ I'll try to be more descriptive, or something I'm lacking in, haha.

Notes are niceee! I feel like people don't even read this anymore, ha.


End file.
